Bringing Friends Together
by FightOwensFight
Summary: Sami Zayn notices the recent unusual attitude of one of his close friends, Asuka, following her breakup with AJ Styles. In addition, Sami also learns that his best friend, Kevin Owens, happens to have a crush on Asuka, but is too shy to tell her. Being the good friend that he is, Sami Zayn gets a little idea. (Set during Survivor Series 2017. Asuka/Owens. One Shot.)


**(This is my first time posting a story of mine on here, so I hope you enjoy! This was originally written during December 2017, hence why the story takes place during the time of Survivor Series 2017. Also, I feel like it's interesting to note that this was loosely based off how myself and my GF became an item, thanks to my best friend. Alright, without further ado, enjoy the story!)**

A close friend to many backstage, Sami Zayn started to notice something off about the recent attitude of two of his closest friends. After a rough breakup with AJ Styles, Asuka had been noticeably more irritable and unhappy, even around a close, happy friend like Sami. On the flip side, around that same time, Kevin Owens, Sami's other close friend, was talking to Zayn about why he was acting strange as of late. Kevin confessed that he grew to have a crush on Asuka. He explained about how he ran into this odd shy feeling he's been getting, since developing this crush, and how he always couldn't exactly tell her his feelings because he thinks she wouldn't like him the same way he does. Sami of course found this to be odd. Kevin wasn't usually the shy type of guy, in fact he was the complete opposite. So right away, he knew something was up. Being the good friend that he was, Sami told Kevin to not lose faith. He of course had some kind of plan. Asuka was upset ever since the recent split with AJ, and Kevin was acting depressed about being a single guy with a crush on a girl he doesn't know will like him back, and Sami knew about both of their situations. An idea sparked in his head.

'Hey! Asuka is sad about being single right? And so is Kev, yea? So, how about I ask her how she feels about Kevin having a crush on her, and maybe I can set up a surprise date for Kevin?! Yep! That's really a great idea, Sami! You're a genius!' He thought.

It was Survivor Series. One of WWE's "big four" Pay Per Views, and it was also one of the few events where both brands were in the same venue on the same night, against one another. The brand split was another one of Kevin's big issues with his crush on Asuka. She was on Raw, and he and Sami were on SmackDown Live at the time, which meant they couldn't really talk to each other as much. However, tonight was one of those few nights where Kevin could talk to his old buddies from the red brand like Finn Bálor, Seth Rollins, and of course, Asuka. The two Canadians were backstage, in the locker room watching the rest of the show. Sami noticed that Kevin was paying very close attention to the 5 on 5 Women's Elimination match, specifically for one woman. And low and behold, she was the sole survivor of her team. Despite being on their rival brand, seeing Asuka win the match for her team on her own just put a huge smile on the face of Kevin. Once that match was over, The Prizefighter got up off the bench he was sitting on.

"Hey, where are you going to, Kev?" The Underdog from the Underground asked.

"Stomach's growling." Kev simply replied. Sami nodded. This was perfect timing for Sami's plan to get under way. With Asuka presumably coming to the back after the match and Kevin out of the room, he could tell The Empress of Tomorrow about how The Canadian Prizefighter was her secret admirer.

Sami stepped outside, peaking out the door, seeing most of the other women walking around backstage. Then, he could see exactly who he was looking for. 'There she is!' He thought. Sami waved from where he was peaking from, catching Asuka's attention.

"Hi Sami!" She said, smiling brightly.

Sami smiled back. "There's Ms. Sole Survivor! Come over here, Asuka!" He motioned for her to come over.

She walked over to him, giving him a big hug. "Did you see? The match!" Asuka said excitedly, still all amped up from the match.

"Yep! It was a great showing from you, speaking on behalf of me and of course my friend Kevin!" He gave her a little wink upon mentioning Kevin's name.

"Yes, 'Big Kevin' right?" Asuka said, smiling.

"Uh, yep...!" Sami said, sorta chuckling at her nickname for him. "Oh yeah, and while we're on the subject of my good pal Kevin... I've wanted to tell you a little something about him, actually."

"Oh, yes! Go ahead!" She nodded.

Sami got a little closer to Asuka's ear, whispering to her as she listened closely. "Well, I don't know if he's ever told you, or if you ever noticed it, but uh... Kevin actually has a pretty big crush on you.." Sami said.

"Really..? Aww! That so nice!" Asuka replied, giggling with a faint blush on her cheeks. She then whispered to Sami. "I like Kevin too...!"

A huge grin was on Sami's face. 'Yes! This is just perfect! She likes him, and he likes her! I knew this was a great idea, Sami!' He thought to himself. "That's perfect! So, since I now know you both like each other... that leads me to my next point."

"Yes?" Asuka said, looking at the red headed Canadian.

"See, Kev's been pretty sad about his love life, and how he's always been too shy to tell you that he likes you, and I know you're going through a tough time as well, so I was thinking... you wanna give Kevin a surprise? Maybe a surprise date?" Sami asked. However, he could see Kevin walking back from off in the distance.

Asuka thought about the idea Sami had brought up, putting a hand on her chin. She did indeed find Kevin kinda nice, and cute, but would she want to date him? She gave it some thought, and she had come to a decision. "Hmm... sounds nice! Sure!" Asuka replied, giving Sami a quick hug. Embracing her in his arms, he noticed Kev walking up to them.

"Hey! Speak of the devil! We were just talking about you, Kevin!" Sami said.

"Oh, you were? How swell!" Kevin replied sarcastically. "And look who's here with you! Ms. Sole Survivor herself! Just who I wanted to speak with." He turned his attention to his crush, smiling at her, to which she smiled back. Kevin gave Asuka a big hug. "You were great out there!"

Asuka giggled a little. "Thank you, Kevin! Thank you, thank you!" She said, patting his back while hugging him.

"I'm sure you two wanna talk it up, so I'll leave you two to your personal business! See ya around, Asuka!" Sami said, walking back inside the locker room. Before he went in the room, he gave Kevin a quick wink.

"Bye bye Sami!" Asuka replied. "So... how are you, Kevin?" She turned her attention to him. They gave each other a smile.

"I've been alright, I guess." Kevin said back, shrugging his shoulders slightly with his arms folded. "I'm sure you're doing great after that match."

"Yes!" She nodded. "But still just tiny bit sad... AJ leave me."

He closed his eyes and nodded in response. "Yeah. I know how that feels... break ups are always hard. You just gotta move on and power through. That should be no problem for a woman like you." He shot her another smile.

Asuka let out a little giggle. "I move on, ok? I will." She then pointed at his t-shirt, to which he unfolded his arms so she can see. "I like shirt! 'Fight Anyone'!" She smiled, pretending to flex her bicep. "Strong fighter Kevin!"

Kevin couldn't help but chuckle. Asuka was too cute. "Yeah, it's a brand new shirt. Glad you like it! You look nice in that Raw shirt by the way."

"Thank you!" Asuka replied, as they smiled at one another again, and at this very moment, Kevin wanted to just say 'you look nice every night, though.' He didn't, however. Another example of his shyness getting the better of him, which just annoyed the hell out of him. "I go change now though, ok?" She pointed to direction where the ladies locker room was.

"Alright then. Hope we get to talk again sooner rather than later." Kevin said, nodding.

"See you, Kevin!" Asuka gave Kevin a hug. Surprisingly, while Kevin hugged her back, he had a faint blush growing on his face. It was very faint, but it was there alright. She then went to the ladies locker room, while he went back into his locker room with Sami.

As Kevin sat down, Sami gave him this sneaky smile. "Sooooo, what were you two talking about out there, huh Kev?" Sami teased his best friend.

Kevin shook his head, smiling while closing his eyes. "Nothing too crazy. Don't get ahead of yourself, Sami." Kevin snickered. "Her English has gotten pretty good. She's getting better honestly. I just love her cute smile, and that distinct accent of hers... just adorable."

"Aww, how cute!" Sami continued to tease Kevin. Sami always found amusement in playing around with Kevin, especially in a time like this. It was just too easy.

Kevin gave Sami a light punch to the arm. "Alright, Sami. You're annoying me a little now."

"Alright alright, I'll stop. So, you feel anymore comfortable around her, or...?"

Kevin sighed slightly. "Not really. Still have this damn shy feeling holding me back. I feel like if I say the wrong thing to her, it might make our friendship awkward."

"Don't worry, I feel you. Just don't sweat it, alright Kev? I'm sure she won't mind one bit if you tell her your true feelings. It's probably best for you to tell her yourself the next time you see her, rather than continue to hide something from her." Sami replied, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Sami. Girls don't like having stuff hidden from them, and I, as a man, don't like that much either."

'It's going all according to plan.' Sami thought to himself, as the two of them continued to watch the rest of Survivor Series, until their run-in during the 5 on 5 Men's elimination match in the main event.

Later on in the week, Asuka and Sami picked a day and a place where Kevin would meet up with them. Sami knew of this really nice park, with a grassy field, few trees, and a perfect view of the sunset. It seemed like very romantic scenery. He had texted Asuka in advance to meet him at the park. He already had set up a little table with two chairs across from one another, placed in the perfect spot to see the sunset. Eventually, a black car had parked, and Asuka stepped out of it, dressed in a nice silk black dress. "Hi Sami!" Asuka said, grinning while going up to hug him, to which he embraced her.

"Glad you were able to make it! You look nice for the occasion!" Sami replied, grinning kinda shyly.

"Thanks Sami!" She said, as Sami sat her down on one of the chairs.

"Alright, now be patient! I'm gonna go get Kevin!" He said, about to get in his car.

Asuka nodded. "Is he far?"

"Nope! He's not very far from here! No worries!" He replied, driving off to go pick up his best friend. In the meantime, Asuka just messed around on her phone, while also observing the nice scenery.

Sami texted Kevin once he was outside the place he was staying in. He had just finished getting ready for whatever surprise Sami had planned for him. Dressed in a "Tap Out" t-shirt and sweatpants, with his hair spiked perfectly, he got in Sami's car. "Alright, Sami. I don't know what exactly you have planned for me, but if it's an elaborate way to pie face me, I'm gonna be really upset." Kevin said, making them both laugh.

"Nah Kevin, trust me. You're gonna LOVE this surprise..." Sami replied with a smile, driving him to the location.

However, as they got closer, Sami handed Kevin something. It was a blindfold. "Really, Sami? A blindfold?"

"Come on! Just put it on! I don't wanna spoil the surprise!" He insisted. Kevin let out a sigh, then put it on. Sami had parked, and opened the door for Kevin to step out. "Good, now just follow my lead, Kevin. I'll walk you through this."

"I don't doubt that you will, Sami." Kevin replied, as Sami guided his movements. Asuka could see them from off in the distance. Seeing Kevin get bothered by Sami constantly telling him where to move made her chuckle. She couldn't help it.

"Alright, keep going forward, Kev!" He said.

"Ugh, come on, Sami! This is just childish!" Kevin replied, slightly annoyed.

"But like I said, I don't want you to see the surprise! You're almost there!" Sami replied, smiling at Asuka as they were getting closer. "And... stop! Take off the blindfold!" Both Sami and Asuka were ready to see Kevin's reaction. He moved his hands to undo the blindfold, and soon enough, it was off. When he looked back up, he saw Asuka sitting at the table, smiling at him while waving with her right hand. He could see how well put together the table was, with fancy glasses on them, candles lit up in the middle. A huge smile and faint blush on his face. He was speechless. He had no idea what to say. "Well...? Kevin...?" Sami looked over to him.

There was a brief moment of silence. "Well... this is definitely something... definitely a surprise..." Was the only thing Kevin could think of.

"Well what are you waiting for, Kev! Have a seat!" Sami said, pulling the chair out for Kevin to sit on.

"Don't be shy..!" Asuka added, still smiling gleefully. Kevin closed his eyes, smiling while looking down. He took the seat, as Sami went to pour them some wine.

"A-am I dreaming right now...?" Kevin said. They started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Ah, Kevin!" Sami said, smiling at his buddy. "You crack me up, sometimes! Nope! This is reality!"

"Making dream reality!" Asuka said, putting her hands underneath her chin, looking at the very surprised Kevin Owens. "You like the surprise?" She asked. Her sweet voice and accent made Kevin feel so good deep down.

"Ye-yeah... a lot, actually..." He's still got his head down. Can't quite look her in the eyes.

Sami noticed this immediately. "Come on, Kev. No need to be shy now. Let it off your chest, man!"

"I... I want to... really badly, but I just can't for some reason..." Kevin replied.

"Tell me, Kevin! Tell me!" Asuka said eagerly. "You like me as much as I like you?"

Just hearing that made Kevin's eyes widen. His heart was racing. "You... you really like me...?"

She nodded. "Mhmm! A lot! You're very nice! And cute!"

"We already know what you're thinking, so just say it!" Sami was edging him on.

"Oh alright then!" Kevin said. He suddenly got up, went up to Asuka, who was still sitting in the chair. She sat up as he got close to her, and soon enough he closed his eyes and gave her a short, but very sweet kiss. He moved away slowly, opening his eyes. "Well, what'd you think of that...?" He said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Aww! I love it, Kevin! You so sweet!" Asuka said, hugging him tightly, cuddling with him.

"I'm so glad you do! I figured, why say what I've been thinking when I could just show you, right?!" Kevin replied, hugging her back.

Sami just watched, smiling gleefully. His plan to bring them together worked just as he wanted. It couldn't have gone any better. The sun was about to set. Kevin and Asuka just stood there, holding each other close as they watched the sunset. They shared another passionate kiss, enjoying the feeling of finally being together. "I... I love you, Kevin..." she whispered to him.

"I love you too, Asuka..." he whispered back, resuming their kiss. "I feel like I should tell you what I've kept secret for so long, though."

"Then go right ahead..!" She responded.

Kevin cleared his throat a little, before he spoke. "Well... for the past few months, I came to notice how much I really liked you. I really enjoy seeing you perform, seeing your pretty little face, hearing your sweet voice, just seeing you in general. The reason I didn't tell you all this sooner is because I didn't know how you felt about me." Kevin said, looking at her with a heartwarming smile.

"It's ok! I really found you nice! Very cute! I thought about you a lot since my breakup." Asuka replied, smiling at him warmly. "Can I be... yours..?"

"My girlfriend? Well, as me and Sami would say, Yep!" Kevin replied, giggling with Asuka.

"Yay! I love you Kevin!" Asuka held him tightly. Kevin held her close as well.

His embrace was so filled with love and care. It was like he would never let go. There was another brief moment of silence, as he quickly glanced over at Sami. He gave Kevin a wink and a thumbs up, putting a slight grin on Kevin's face as he closed his eyes, whispering into Asuka's ear. "I love you too, Asuka..."

 **(I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review, and let me know what you thought! Also, please let me know if you want me to post some of my other stories. I have tons of other Asu-KO stories saved on my documents!)**


End file.
